


easy morning

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Karen and Foggy are always worrying over Matt as he's stumbling in covered in blood and bruises. For once, Matt get to take care of them much to their chagrin. He's never going to let them live down their hangovers.





	easy morning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for spookyscaryisabelle over on tumblr: "Here, drink this. You’ll feel better" + Karen x Matt x Foggy, maybe? <3

Matt stands against the sliding door to his bedroom, taking in the morning. 

 

There’s still an indent in the bed between Foggy and Karen of where he was sleeping an hour or so ago. Neither of them have shifted an inch, probably molded into the soft mattress and held down by their aching muscles. Their breathing came in and out off rhythm, but their heart beats were nearly a match. Karen’s has always been a little stronger than Foggy’s, possibly due to her height. 

 

The mugs in his hands smell awful, but he doesn’t move to wake his lovers. 

 

Karen groans as she wakes up. He can’t help the smile curling his lips upwards as she takes stock of her hangover. She rubs at her eyes and sits up with a sharp inhale. 

 

“Oh, god,” she mumbles into her hand. 

 

Matt really hopes she doesn’t vomit on the sheets. They need to cleaned anyway, but he’d rather not wash them six times to get the residual scent of bile out of them. He walks over to the bed and holds out one of the mugs.

 

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

 

She takes the mug with a grimace. “Why am I not surprised you have a patented Murdock hangover cure?” 

 

“The alcoholic thing was just a poorly chosen cover by Foggy and you know it,” Matt says. He settles himself down beside her and rubs her back with his spare hand. 

 

“It smells like death.”

 

“Trust me, I’m well aware. Maybe you should drink it quickly to save my poor nose.”

 

She tries to elbow him in the ribs, but he easy catches it so she doesn’t jostle herself too much. Karen puffs out a breath before knocking back half of the concoction. He raises an eyebrow at her, a little impressed. 

 

“No wonder you were so shitfaced last night if that’s how you drink,” he laughs out. 

 

“Oh shut up. Foggy was  _ much worse _ .”

 

Matt shakes his head fondly in the direction of Foggy’s still sleeping figure. “That I don’t doubt. When he gets up, we’re going to a diner from some greasy breakfast food. How’s that sound?” 

 

Karen leans into his side, letting her head loll on his shoulder. He presses a kiss to her temple. “Heavenly. Would it be mean to force him up so I can have food?”

 

“Well, it would be a little mean. After the night you two had I’m surprised you aren’t sleeping longer.” He sets Foggy’s mug on the nightstand, contemplating. “A shower could help keep your mind off it for a while, though.”

 

“From that smirk I’m guessing you have some ideas for this shower, huh?” she says into her mug before downing the rest of the liquid. “Fine. Come on, Matt. I could use someone to help me get my back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first daredevil fic, so please let me know what you think! i'm running a [prompt event over on tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know) for the month of november. if you have any ideas, please hit me up!  
> comments and kudos keep me going <3


End file.
